


What Are We Waiting For?

by annalikestotalk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Snark, Witches, generally being Unimpressed by the bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalikestotalk/pseuds/annalikestotalk
Summary: "Oh. I'm in love with you."





	

"Oh. I'm in love with you."

"You... you're what?" The way Derek is looking at Stiles is not something Stiles thought he would ever experience. Hell, he didn't think anyone was capable of looking so soft and shocked and fond at all, let alone Derek. The look alone would be a helluva something, but what he just said... "Please tell me this isn't a horrible joke. Because if it is, it's not funny."

"Of course not!" Derek looks a little offended. "I wouldn't joke about something like that Stiles. You know that. Especially not at a time like this."

"Right. Of course. Just checking."

"Speaking of a time like this..." Says the person outside the circle of mountain ash, sounding a little exasperated and a lot pissed off. "If you two could cool it with the last minute confessions so I can finish this damn ritual, that would be great." Right. That. That's what's happening.

"Yeah, sure. We'll just quiet down so you can carry on sacrificing us, shall we? Also, if we're doing confessions as a whole, you should know that it was me who finished that takeout that was in your fridge last week, Derek."

"That was you? God dammit, Stiles!"

"Will you two SHUT UP!" There's a roar of power as she shouts that lifts her hair and whips her skirts around her. It would be very impressive, if she weren't the fourth supernatural thing to try and kill them this month and the second witch, despite it being only the eighteenth. Stiles is very tired, and more importantly, very unimpressed.

"You need us alive for the ritual. Which, by the way, is super lame. Who even summons demons anymore? Like, it's the twenty-first century." Stiles doesn't think Derek is as unconcerned as he is, judging by the elbow to his side. Ow.

"Look, do you really need to do this?" Stiles rolls his eyes. Sure Derek, try talking her out of it. Again. Surely by now, halfway into the ritual, you'll have found a way to get her to realise that this was all a mistake. "Let's just talk it out. You don't need to hurt anyone else."

"I do. Don't you understand? This is how I get my revenge! Back when I was..." Yadda yadda yadda. Backstory backstory. Stiles stifles a yawn. Seriously, why can they never have interesting villains? He'd be half tempted to let her summon the demon if it wouldn't kill them, just to have something better to fight against. Speaking of fighting, it shouldn't be long until...

"So you understand now? Why I have to do this?" A shadow flits behind her, but she seems so focused on making them understand that she doesn't seem to notice. Stiles almost feels sorry for her. She looks like she really wants them to get it, to tell her they'd do the same. A shame, really. Stiles can't give her that. And with the threat she poses to the pack, Derek won't. 

A twig snaps.

"What was that?" The witch spins around, scanning the trees behind her. Stiles stands up.

"That, my friend, was the beginning of the end for you. Sorry to cut this short, but I have places to be. And conversations to have. That means with you, by the way." He adds, with a pointed glance at Derek. Derek nods, looking solemn, then sighs and moves to stand next to Stiles. 

"Stop it." She snaps, whirling around to face them again. "Stop this now." 

"Sorry. No-can-do, Sabrina. Wait, you're not a teenager. Piper. No, none of these are evil. Derek, what are some evil witches?" Derek looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm. Elphaba?"

"Yeah, but I kind of like her after Wicked. It feels rude to compare her to this." Derek nods.

"I know what you mean."

"Stop it! I will complete this ritual! I will summon the demon and gain my power and avenge the death of-" 

She makes a strange noise and pauses in an odd moment of stillness, then looks down to see the arrow sticking out of her chest. She makes the noise again, and falls, face first, into the dirt. 

"Yo, Allison! I can't see you right now because it's super dark out there, but nice shot!" He yells into the darkness, then mutters, "guess we didn't need the backup wolves anyway."

"Thanks!" A small voice shouts back from somewhere in the trees. Stiles begins to walk towards it when a different voice calls him back.

"Huh? What?" Derek is looking at him expectantly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Stiles takes a moment and thinks really hard. And then it comes to him. He confidently strides forwards, reaches up, and kisses Derek full on the mouth. In retrospect, it may have been a little too confident because it's more of a crash than a kiss, but Derek makes a small sound, slides his hand into his Stiles' hair, and takes over, and everything goes much smoother from there.

They break apart and Stiles is a little short on breath, and whew, is it hot in here or is it just him? Then he realises Derek is giving him a Look.

"What? What now? Was that not good enough?" Derek smirks, just a little. 

"That was great Stiles. Except that I meant for you to break the mountain ash circle so I can get out of here." Stiles gives that a moment to sink in, then burrows his head into Derek's shoulder and groans. He hears wolf whistles and laughter from the forest around them and goddamn, he feels awful. He feels stupid, which is worse than awful, really. He kind of wishes the witch had killed him. But then Derek starts to laugh, and okay, maybe it's not so bad really.

He's fine with it if it means Derek is laughing. That laugh is worth feeling stupid for any day of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one I wrote a month or two ago and I couldn't decide if it was finished or just a fragment. I'm bored of it, so finished it is.
> 
> I really haven't watched Teen Wolf in a long time, and I'm pretty sure this is out of character, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. The working title for this was 'literally just gay and snark' which I feel is what their relationship could have been, in a perfect world. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: annalikestotalk


End file.
